The Cuts
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Raphael gets a bad cut on his arm and one on his leg. He loses alot of blood. But then Donnie helps his crush. Please R&R! Leo/Mikey and Don/Raph
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cuts**_

**Just a short Donnie and Raphie One Shot I made. I was bored. I have more one-shots on my profile. I have written stories for Supernatural and Penguins of Madagascar also. Please, check them out! Thankies!**

**As always, enjoy!**

Don was in his lab, fixing the toaster. Leo had tried make toast again. Big fail.

'Leo has GOT to stop trying to cook. I'm running out of parts to keep fixing this.' Donnie said, as he put in the last bolt. Then, when it was in, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Mikey burst into Donnie's lab.

"Donnie! Raph's bleeding! He's got a huge cut on his arm, and also on his leg! Come help! Hurry!" Mikey yelled, then ran out to help out Raph till Donnie got there.

"Oh no! Not Raph!" Donnie said to himself. He ran and got bandages and clensing stuff. He ran out into the living room, where Raph lay unconsious on the floor. He was bleeding fast. Leo and Mikey were trying to keep Raph from bleeding too much. Mikey's ashma was kicking in. He was hyperventilating also. Splinter was trying to keep Mikey calm. Leo was trying to tell Mikey to keep calm. Leo was also worried. For both Raph and his boyfriend. Yes, Mikey and Leo were dating.

Don rushed and moved Mikey next to Leo, where Leo was trying to keep Raph's arm from bleeding too much.

'I gotta save Raph, or I won't be able to tell him about my feelings! Plus, i'll be lost without him!' Donnie thought, as he finished up cleaning out the woun d. Then he wrapped Raph's leg up as he said to Leo:

"Check for pulse."

Leo did what he was told, then said "He's got a pulse. Just barely."

Mikey started crying harder.

"Leo, take him to his bedroom. Try and get him to sleep. You're good at that." Donnie said, pushing Leo and Mikey over a little.

"Got it." Leo said, then picked Mikey up bridal-style and went into Mikey's room and closed the door.

Donnie cleaned out the wound, then wrapped it up.

"Case, take Raph to his bedroom. I'll check up on him in the morning." Donnie said, sighing and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Casey picked Raph up and went to the bedroom. Donnie couldn't hold it in any long.

Donnie went into meltdown-mode. Splinter knelt in front of Donnie.

"Donatello, my son, what is the matter?" Splinter asked.

"Raph... I didn't go with him when he left with Casey. I could have prevented this. I could ahve jumped in front of him and gotten cut instead. I just can't take this anymore father. I have something to confess." Donnie said, sniffly.

"What is it my son?" Splinter asked.

"Father, I love Raph. More than a brother." Donnie said.

"I understand. May I give some advice?" Spliter asked, hugging Donnie.

"Sure sensei." Donnie said.

"Tell him you love him. He probably will feel the same way." Splinter said.

"I'll tell him in the morning." Donnie said, standing up. At that, he left for his lab, and fell asleep in there.

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Donnie!" Donnie heard Mikey yell. He woke up startled.

"Mikey!" yelled. He jumped up and ran to the source of where his little brother called him:

Raphael's room.

He walked in.

"What's up Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Look whos up!" Mikey said cheerfully. Donnie looked and saw Raph smiling at him.

"Good morning my savior!" Raphael said cheerfully. Donnie blushed.

"I'm gonna go tell sensei and Leo you're up!" Mikey said, then ran put of the room.

"Sit!" Raph said cheerfully. Donnie did as he was told.

"So, I heard you were calm when helpin' me las' night. And that Mikey broke out cryin'... I'm still feelin' guilty 'bout that." Raph said sadly.

"Don't be. I took control and told Leo to take him into his room and get him to sleep. Then when I was done with you, I made Casey bring you in here." Donnie said, leaving out the part of him crying and admitting to sensei.

Raph could sense what his brother was thinking.

"I feel the same way Donnie." He said, then a second later, relized what he said.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, confused.

Raph sighed. "I love you more than a bro too."

Donnie went wide-eyed. "You do?"

"Yea. I do. Sensei told me about what happened between you and him." Raph said sitting up. He saw Donnie freaking out and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Donnie. I'm fine. Don't freak out. Come here." Raph said, patting to a spot right next to him. Donnie did as he was told.

"Look Donnie. We both know we love each other. So, you wanna try it out?" Raph asked.

'Lets see. Be with Raph and be happy, while not being lost. Or not being with him, be sad, and be lost.' Donnie thought for a minute.

"Donnie?" Raph asked worriedly.

"Oh. Yea. Let's try it!" Donnie said. Then felt lips on his lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Then the lips came off his and he opened his eyes and saw Raph smiling at him. Donnie smiled back.

"Oh. Hey bros, sensei." Raph said, smiling at the doorway. Donnie turned and saw Leo, Mikey, and Sensei ther in the doorway.

"I take it you told him Donatello?" Sensei.

"Yea. And we're gonna try dating! If you don't mind..." Don said hopeful sensei would say they could date.

"We dont mind sensei." Leo said.

"Yea. We want them to be happy. Please accept them I'd hate it if you didn't." Mikey said.

"You may date." Sensei said.

"Yay!" Everyone yelled.

And so, everyone lived their happy lives.

**I was bored, so please don't get mad. I hope you liked it!**


	2. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
